Am Bahnhof
by LilyEvansPotter13
Summary: Übersetzung Was passiert zwischen Lily & James am Anfang und am Ende des Schuljahres? Wie entwickeln sich die beiden während der sieben Schuljahre?
1. First Year

Ich übersetze die Geschichte "On The Platform" von fangirl_potato_ mit ihrer Erlaubnis. Ihr findet die Geschichte auf Wattpad.

Anfang des ersten Schuljahres

„Mum, Dad, beeilt euch. Es ist schon 10:45 Uhr!" schrie das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen.

„Lily" antwortete ihre Mutter in derselben Tonlage. „Du schaffst es rechtzeitig zum Zug, jetzt hör auf zu rennen. Sonst prallst du noch gegen jeman-" sagte Mrs. Evans bevor sie kurz neben ihrer am Boden liegenden Tochter und einem gleichaltrigen Jungen stehen blieb, deren Kram um sie herum verteilt lag.

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Ginger" sagte der Junge unhöflich, so als ob er sich für etwas Besseres hielt als das Mädchen, in das er buchstäblich geknallt war.

Zunächst wollte Lily sich eigentlich entschuldigen, aber nachdem sie gehört hatte was er gesagt hatte, entschied sie sich dagegen.

„Wieso ist das meine Schuld?" sagte sie sauer. „Ich bin nicht diejenige gewesen, die nicht aufgepasst hat, weil ich mir dauernd durch die Haare wuscheln muss" sagte Lily und grinste selbstgefällig.

Der Junge tätschelte sein rabenschwarzes Haar und streckte ihr sehr erwachsen seine Zunge entgegen. Lily rollte ihre Augen und wollte weggehen, doch der Junge streckte sein Bein aus und ließ sie stolpern.

Lily stand mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf, der jeden in einem Umkreis von 10 Kilometern erschaudern ließ. Sie drehte sich langsam um, hob ihre Wasserflasche vom Boden auf und schüttete sie komplett über dem Jungen aus.

„Da," sagte sie grinsend „jetzt bleibt dein Haar platt". Der Junge stand dort, nass und extrem wütend auf das Mädchen, das ihn vor allen anderen auf dem Bahnsteig wie einen Idioten hatte dastehen lassen.

„Dafür kriege ich dich, Ginger" schrie er. „Merke dir meine Worte, ich KRIEGE dich dafür!"

Nun schauten alle auf dem Bahnsteig den beiden Elfjährigen zu und die Eltern der besagten Kinder standen geschockt daneben, denn so hatten sie ihre Kinder noch nie erlebt.

Lily musterte den Jungen geringschätzig und sagte: „Das werden lange sieben Jahre"

„Ganz richtig" murmelte der Junge bevor er seine Habseligkeiten aufsammelte, die überall verteilt herumlagen. Lily tat dasselbe. Der Junge hob einen Pullover vom Boden auf, bemerkte dass es nicht seiner war, gab ihn dem Mädchen und sagte: „ … das ist deiner …" Er schielte kurz auf den Nachnamen, der auf dem Schild geschrieben stand und sagte: „Evans". „Danke" sagte das Mädchen, nahm ihren Pullover und schenkte ihm den Anflug eines Lächelns. Etwas überrascht wegen des umwerfenden Lächelns stotterte er: „ I-I-Ich bin James. James Potter"

„Nun dann, Potter. Ich hoffe, dass du über die Jahre lernst nicht gegen mich zu laufen und wir lernen normal miteinander umzugehen" sagte sie mit einem wiederkehrenden Grinsen.

„Nicht wirklich" sagte James mit einem größeren Grinsen als Lily, nahm Lilys Wasserflasche und goss das restliche Wasser komplett über sie.

„Niemand legt sich mit James Potter an" sagte James bedrohlich.

„Naja, Leute legen sich mit Lily Evans an, aber sie überleben es nicht" sagte Lily genauso bedrohlich, bevor sie davon ging.

Ende des ersten Schuljahres

„James Potter!" schrie Lily Evans während sie aus dem Hogwarts Express ausstieg. „Gib mir mein Buch wieder!"

James lachte nur. „Nur Loser lesen, wenn sie ihre Freunde für zwei Wochen nicht mehr sehen. Ich kann keine Mit-Gryffindor als Loser dastehen lassen. Sorry, Evans" grinste er.

„Potter, du hast nicht das Recht darüber zu urteilen, was jemanden zu einem Loser macht. Du KANNST wahrscheinlich nicht mal lesen" schrie Lily.

„Beruhig dich, Tiger Lily" lachte James.

Dieser Spitzname brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Lily lies ihren Kram fallen und stürzte sich auf Potter. Alle Hogwarts Schüler, die sich über das Jahr an so etwas gewöhnt hatten, seufzten, doch alle Eltern keuchten auf bei dem Anblick der beiden Kinder auf dem Boden, die sich bekämpften, als ob ihre Leben davon abhingen.

„Lily!" schrie Mrs. Evans schockiert, packte Lily an den Schultern und zog sie von James weg.

Im selben Moment liefen die Potters herbei und Mrs. Potter sagte schockiert: „James Potter! Du darfst niemanden schlagen und vorallem kein Mädchen!"

„Es war nicht meine Schuld" schrie James „wenn du sie kennen würdest, würdest du sie auch schlagen!"

„Seht ihr? Sogar Leute aus IHRER Welt stimmen mir zu" sagte ein etwas älteres Mädchen grinsend.

Lilys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Petunia, ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Kannst du nicht wenigstens VERSUCHEN nett zu sein?"

James war schockiert. Die Lily Evans, die er kannte, weinte NIE. Nicht einmal in dem Streit in dem sie sich beide Beine gebrochen hatte.

„Wer bist du?" sagte James unhöflich zu dem älteren Mädchen.

„Ich bin ihre große Schwester" sagte sie als ob es peinlich wäre Lilys Namen laut auszusprechen.

„Sag solche Dinge nicht zu Lily" sagte er, da er ein merkwürdiges Verlangen danach hatte, Lily zu verteidigen.

„Sagt der Junge, der sie gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen hat" sagte Petunia.

James wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, drehte sich also nur zu seinen Eltern um und sagte: „Ich bin fertig um nach Hause zu fahren"

Seine Eltern nickten und verließen den Bahnhof.

„Wir sehen uns im September, Evans!" schrie er über seine Schulter.

„Erinner mich nicht dran!" schrie sie zurück und lief zum Auto.


	2. Second Year

Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres

„Evans" schrie James ihr über das ganze Gleis zu.

„Was?" schrie sie sauer zurück. Sie hatte ihren Sommer zuhause, wo Petunia sie ignoriert oder fiese Sachen zu ihr gesagt hatte, verbracht und den Rest der Zeit hatte sie mit Sev verbracht. Sie und Severus waren immer noch beste Freunde, doch das erste Hogwartsjahr hatte für viele Streitereien gesorgt.

„Wie war dein Sommer?" schrie James und holte Lily somit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Willst du mich verarschen, Potter? War das SO wichtig, dass du es über das ganze Gleis schreien musstest?"

„Vielleicht sind deine Sommer SEHR wichtig für mich" antwortete er grinsend.

Lily rollte mit den Augen und ging auf den Zug zu. Plötzlich tauchte James vor ihr auf.

„Ich habe dich gefragt wie dein Sommer war. Es wäre nur höflich zu antworten"

„Da trifft es sich ja, dass ich nie höflich sein wollte" entgegnete Lily und stieß James aus dem Weg.

„He, Evans!" schrie eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
Lily stöhnte, da sie dachte es sei James, drehte sich um und sah, dass es Sirius Black war. Sirius und sie waren keine guten Freunde, da James sein bester Freund war, aber sie kamen miteinander aus.

„Hey, Black" sagte sie.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich dieses kleine Zusammentreffen störe, aber ich wollte unbedingt, dass meine Familie sieht wie ich mit einer Muggelgeborenen spreche"

Lily seufzte und sagte traurig: „Oh…okay"

„Geht es dir gut? Habe ich dich gekränkt? Es tut mir le-" sagte Sirius beunruhigt.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir, Black, es ist nur … während des Sommers hat meine Schwester mir das Gefühl gegeben anders zu sein, weil ich eine Hexe bin und Severus gab mir das Gefühl anders zu sein, weil ich eine Gryffindor bin", als sie Snape erwähnte, wechselten James und Sirius einen bösen Blick, doch Lily fuhr fort, „und Zauberer geben mir das Gefühl anders zu sein, weil ich muggelgeboren bin. Ich fühle mich nirgends wirklich zugehörig"

„Das stimmt nicht, Lilykins. Wir denken nicht, dass du anders-" begann James, bevor er von Lily unterbrochen wurde.

„Ach wirklich, " schrie sie „warum schikaniert ihr mich dann? Wenn ich nicht anders bin, warum hasst ihr mich dann so? Du ärgerst die Slytherins, weil du ein Gryffindor bist. Tja, ich bin eine Gryffindor, wieso verarscht du mich dann die ganze Zeit?"

Die beiden Jungen standen geschockt dort. Sie hatten Lily natürlich schon ihre Beherrschung verlieren sehen, aber Lily hatte immer sehr viel Mumm und Selbstvertrauen. Wenn sie sich mit ihr anlegten, schlug sie zurück. Lily Evans beschwerte sich nie. Aber nur weil Lily sich für sich selbst untypisch benahm, bedeutete das nicht, dass James es auch tat und sich plötzlich bei Menschen entschuldigte.

„Wir ärgern dich nicht weil du anders bist. Wir ärgern dich weil du ausrastest und das ist lustig. Wir legen uns zu unserer eigenen Belustigung mit dir an" sagte er und hoffte, es würde Lily beruhigen.

Lily schaute ihn angewidert an.

„Erinner mich daran das auf meine lange Liste mit Gründen warum ICH DICH HASSE zu schreiben! Nicht genug, dass du mich zu deiner Belustigung quälst, du weißt es und ES INTERESSIERT DICH NICHT MAL!"

„Lily Schatz, beruhig dich, die Leute gucken schon" sagte Mrs. Evans.

„Nein, ich verstehe weshalb sie sauer ist" mischte sich Mrs. Potter in die Unterhaltung ein, „Mein Sohn ärgert sie und das ist inakzeptabel. Entschuldige dich jetzt sofort, James"

„Tut mir leid, Evans" murmelte James.

„Nein, schon okay. Ich sollte mich für das entschuldigen, was ich jetzt vorhabe" sagte Lily verschmitzt und schlug James prompt ins Gesicht.

„Lily!" schrie Mrs. Evans. „Entschuldige dich augenblicklich!"

„Sorry, Potter" sagte sie nach dem sie Sirius ein High Five gegeben hatte.

Beide Mütter waren über das Geschehene schockiert, doch James wischte sich nur das Blut von der Nase und sagte: „Warte bis wir in Hogwarts sind. Ich werde mich rächen"

Lily lachte und sagte: „Eines Tages lernst du, dass man sich nicht mit Lily Evans anlegt"

Als Lily davon ging drehte sich Sirius zu James um und sagte: „Auch wenn du sie nicht magst, du musst es zugeben. Das Mädchen hat Mut"

„Ohja, ich weiß" sagte James mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Sirius zwar bemerkte aber nicht verstand. Das war sein „Ich habe gerade mit Lily geredet" - Gesicht.

„Komm schon, wenn wir uns beeilen haben wir noch Zeit mit Remus und Peter zu sprechen UND die Mädels zu ärgern" sagte Sirius und er und James rannten zum Zug.

Ende des zweiten Schuljahres

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist" brüllte Lily als sie den Zug verließ.

„Doch, ist es!" schrie James zurück. „Snape hängt mit zukünftigen Todessern rum, ist in Slytherin und interessiert sich für die dunklen Künste. Er wird erwachsen werden und sich ihnen anschließen"

Lily stellte sich dem Jungen gegenüber und donnerte: „Wenn du vielleicht mal mit ihm sprechen würdest anstatt immer gemein zu ihm zu sein, würdest du sehen, dass er ein guter Mensch ist!"

James verspottete sie, indem er sagte: „Der Tag an dem Schniefelus ein guter Mensch ist, ist der Tag an dem Slughorn bekannt gibt, dass er dich hasst"

„Es geht dich nichts an!" schrie das rothaarige Mädchen und ignorierte die eigenartigen Blicke, die sie von den anderen Eltern am Bahngleis zugeworfen bekam.  
„Warum interessiert es dich überhaupt mit wem ich befreundet bin?"

Lily war erstaunt darüber, wie ernst James sie ansah.  
„Du kannst viel über mich sagen, Evans, aber ich INTERESSIERE mich sehr wohl für dich. Ich will sehen wie du ausrastest, rum schreist, dich lächerlich machst und schlechte Noten bekommst, aber ich will nicht sehen wie dein bester Freund sich einer Gruppe von Menschen anschließt, die Leute wie dich auslöschen wollen"

Lily schaute James bloß an und sagte: „Wirst du nicht", bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm und wegging.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich ein dramatischer Abgang geworden, wäre sie nicht hingefallen und von dem Jungen mit dem unbändigen Haar aufgefangen worden, den sie so verachtete.

„Vorsicht, Tiger Lily" grinste James.

Lily funkelte ihn an und sie hielten ihren gegenseitigen Blicken stand, bis Petunia rief: „Ich bin nicht mitgekommen um zwei Freaks bei einem Anstarrwettbewerb zu zusehen. Nimm deinen Kram und lass uns gehen"

„Eine Minute, Tunia" sagte Lily und versuchte „Tunia" wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. „Ich will meinen Freunden tschüss sagen"

Petunia lachte. „Was? Du erwartest, dass ich glaube, dass du Freunde hast?"

Sirius, der nur daneben stand und die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte, ging zu Petunia und sagte: „Es ist vielleicht schwer für dich zu glauben, dass jemand mit jemandem befreundet sein möchte, der mit dir verwandt ist, aber Gott sei dank ist Evans nicht so ein gemeines, nervendes Mädchen wie du"

Alle Leute auf dem Gleis keuchten und es war still, bis Lily schließlich zu kichern begann. Durch Lilys Kichern begannen auch ihre beiden besten Freundinnen Alice und Marlene zu lachen, was wiederum die Rumtreiber zum Lachen verleitete.

Mrs. Evans ging zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter und sagte: „Du hast eine Minute um dich zu verabschieden, dann gehen wir nach Hause"

Lily nickte und umarmte Marlene und Alice. „Ich werde euch so vermissen. Schreibt mir!"

Die beiden Mädchen versprachen ihr zu schreiben und Lily wandte sich an die Jungen. Alle vier standen sie dort, doch Lily ging geradewegs an James vorbei und zog Remus in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde dich vermissen!" Dann drehte sie sich zu Sirius und sagte: „Danke dafür, dass du das zu Petunia gesagt hast. Ich hasse sie und sie hasst mich noch viel mehr". Sie ging zu Peter, nickte ihm ein „Auf Wiedersehen" zu und lief davon.

„Warte, Evans!" rief James.

Lily drehte sich widerwillig um. „Ja?" fragte sie.

„Hab einen schönen Sommer"

Lily schaute den Jungen einen Moment lang an und sagte dann: „Du auch" mit einem kleinen Lächeln.


	3. Third Year

Anfang des dritten Schuljahres

„Yo, Evans!" schrie James Potter, als der Rotschopf das Bahngleis betrat.

Nach einem Sommer ohne ihn war sie in einer besseren Stimmung als sonst, strahlte ihn mit ihrem breiten Lächeln an und sagte: „Hey, Potter"

James war über die Nettigkeit des Mädchens schockiert, aber entschied sich mitzuziehen, wegen seiner Eltern, die ihn beobachteten, um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht gemein zu dem Mädchen war, über das er sich den ganzen Sommer lang beklagt hatte.

„Freust du dich darauf Hogsmeade dieses Jahr zu besuchen?" fragte er.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr aufgeregt. Ich habe alles darüber gelesen und es hört sich so interessant an. Es hat eine lange Geschichte, und wie ich gehört habe, auch tolle Süßigkeiten"

James lachte und wollte gerade antworten, als wie aus dem Nichts Snape auftauchte.

„Hey, Lily" meinte er.

„Sev, hi! Ich habe dich die ganze Woche nicht gesehen!" sagte Lily während sie den Jungen in eine kurze Umarmung zog.

Snape überging was sie gesagt hatte und wandte sich an sie. „Warum redest du mit, Potter?" sagte er und funkelte den Jungen neben Lily an. „Ich dachte, du hasst ihn" meinte er argwöhnisch.

Genau in diesem Moment tauchte Sirius auf. „James, Evans!"

„Sirius, hey!" meinte James während Lily den Jungen umarmte und sagte: „Hey, Black! Wie war dein Sommer?"  
„Gut. Wie war deiner?" fragte Sirius.

Lily begann zu antworten, doch Snape unterbrach sie. „Was? Jetzt bist du mit allen Rumtreibern befreundet? Das ist lächerlich! Du sollst sie eigentlich hassen!"

James und Sirius wussten bereits wie Schniefelus über sie dachte, aber Lily konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr bester Freund sie vor allen Leuten angeschrien hatte.

Lily schaute Severus an, schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als wollte sie sagen, dass es es nicht wert war ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden indem sie darüber diskutierten und lief davon.

Nachdem Lily weg war, schlug James Severus prompt aufs Auge.

„Leg dich nicht mit Lily an. Das ist mein Job" sagte James während Snape sein Auge schmerzvoll bedeckte.

Snape schenkte ihm einen tödlichen Blick, griff James plötzlich an und begann ihn zu schlagen. Dies brachte Sirius, Remus und Peter dazu der Prügelei beizuwohnen und mit einem Mal schlugen vier Jungen auf einen kleinen Slytherin ein.

Lily, die nicht gesehen hatte, wie Severus James angegriffen hatte, drehte sich um und begann zu kreischen.

„JAMES POTTER! Lass Severus SOFORT los!"

„Warum nimmst du immer direkt an, dass es meine Schuld ist?!" schrie James.

„Weil es immer so ist!" erwiderte Lily.

James machte sich bereit um sie zu schlagen, bekam jedoch nicht die Chance dazu, da Lily sich an Snape wandte und sagte: „Kannst du uns ein Abteil suchen?"

„Ehm, eigentlich…" sagte Snape und schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. „Ich werde mit den Slytherins zusammen sitzen"

Lilys Kinnlade klappte herunter, doch sie gewann schnell ihre Fassung zurück. „Oh, okay" sagte sie mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. „Ich werde bei meinen anderen Freunden sitzen"

„Nicht DIE, oder?" antwortete er und warf einen Blick auf die Rumtreiber.

Lily war es leid, dass er ihr sagte was sie tun sollte. Den ganzen Sommer hatte er darüber schwadroniert wie sehr er die Rumtreiber hasste, und offen gesagt, kotzte es sie richtig an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, werde ich vermutlich bei ihnen sitzen. Du sitzt bei den Slytherins, ich bei den Gryffindors, oder?"

Lily hatte ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht, doch Snape war geradezu erbost.

„Aber – du – sie – hassen – nervig" sagte Snape, verzweifelt versucht einen Satz zu bilden.

„Wenn du es geschafft hast dann wirklich einen ganzen Satz rauszubringen, hört sie dir sicher liebend gern zu" sagte Remus leicht lachend, „aber bis dahin, Lily, wollen wir uns ein Abteil suchen?"

„Sicher" antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Später, Schniefelus!" rief James.

Lily machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn zu berichtigen.

Ende des dritten Schuljahres

„Wie oft muss ich noch nein sagen?! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Potter!" schrie Lily Evans, als sie aus dem Zug ausstieg.

„Nein! Ich habe jedes Recht dich zu fragen und ich werde so lange weiter machen bis du ja sagst!"

Mrs. Potter seufzte. Die beiden Male im Jahr wo sie diese beiden Kinder zusammen sah waren genug um sie verrückt werden zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht, wie McGonagall das aushielt.

„James Potter, ich weiß zwar nicht was du tust um sie zu nerven, aber hör sofort damit auf!"

James schaute seine Mutter ungläubig an.

„Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht! Alles was ich getan habe war sie zu fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgeht!" Mrs. Potter und Mrs. Evans keuchten auf. Was war seit dem letzten Mal, seit dem sie ihre Kinder gesehen hatten, passiert?

„Du hast mich nicht NUR gefragt ob ich mit dir ausgehe! Du hast mich seit Oktober JEDEN EINZELNEN TAG gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehe!" argumentiere Lily.

„Naja, wenn du einfach ja gesagt hättest, hätte ich aufgehört"

„Ja, aber weil ICH DICH HASSE würde das nicht funktionieren" sagte sie verschmitzt.

Mrs. Evans hatte schließlich ihren Schock überwunden.  
„Lily, entschuldige dich sofort! Wenn ein Junge dich fragt, ob du mit ihm ausgehst, sagst du entweder ja oder sagst ihm HÖFLICH ab"

„Gut" meinte Lily leicht grinsend und drehte sich zu James. „Es tut mir sehr leid" sagte sie gespielt freundlich, „aber ich würde eher meinen ganzen Körper mit einem Messer durchstechen, als mit dir auszugehen. Also, nein, danke."

Marlene und Alice fingen an zu lachen und als sie sich ein High Five gaben, drehte sich Sirius zu James um und sagte: „Viel Glück beim nächsten Mal, Kumpel, sie wird schon noch ja sagen"

„Ich weiß" meinte James mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. „Aber ich will nicht bis dahin warten, ich werde sie dazu bringen JETZT ja zu sagen"

„Du hast ein Ego, das so groß ist wie Amerika!" schrie Lily. „Ich mag dich nicht und ich werde es auch nie tun!"

„Das ist das was du jetzt sagst, aber lass etwas Zeit vergehen und du wirst dir wünschen ja gesagt zu haben, als du die Chance dazu hattest!"

„Heißt das, dass du mich bald nicht mehr fragst?" fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein" sagte er. „Ich werde vielleicht irgendwann mit jemand anderem ausgehen, aber es wird immer einen besonderen Platz für dich in meinem Herzen geben, meiner einzig wahren Liebe"

Mrs. Potter und Mrs. Evans stand der große Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mr. Evans sah aus, als wäre er bereit den vierzehnjährigen Jungen eigenhändig zu ermorden.

Lily rollte nur mit ihren Augen. „Das war das Armseligste, das ich dich je habe sagen hören, und das soll schon was heißen"

„Komm schon, Evans, gib dem armen Jungen eine Chance" meinte Sirius. „Dann hört er vielleicht mal auf von dir besessen zu sein, für 2 Sekunden"

„Ja, Lilykins, gib mir eine Chance" sagte James mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wenn du aufhörst ein egoistischer Arsch zu sein, der es liebt andere Leute zu mobben, ihnen Streiche zu spielen und sich benimmt als wäre er besser als alle anderen, werde ich es in Betracht ziehen"

„Ja! Es wurde von einem „Auf keinen Fall" zu einem „Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen". Ich mache Fortschritte" frohlockte James.

„Ugh! Ich kann es nicht erwarten einen Sommer von dir weg zu sein! Mum, Dad, können wir gehen?"

Mrs. Evans, die sich mit Mrs. Potter über ihre beiden Kinder unterhalten hatte, sah zu ihr.  
„Okay, Liebling, das Auto ist dahinten" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Platz auf der linken Seite des Parkplatzes.  
Lily hob mit der Hilfe ihres Vaters ihren Koffer hoch und sie liefen davon.

„Warte, Evans!" schrie James ihr hinterher.

„Was, Potter?" schrie sie zurück.

„Gehst du mit mir aus?"

„NEIN!"


	4. Fourth Year

Anfang des vierten Schuljahres

„Guck Mom, da ist sie!" sagte ein sehr aufgeregter James Potter, als er sah, dass Lily Evans das Gleis betrat.

„Ey, Evans!"

Lily ließ einen kurzen Seufzer hören, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

„Was, Potter?" James, der sehr begeistert war, sie nach einem ganzen Sommer zu sehen, grinste und sagte: „Hast du meine Briefe bekommen?"

„Mh. Danke. Mein Kamin liebte sie. Sie wärmten mich als ich sie verbrannt habe"

James hatte keine nette Antwort erwartet, weil sie eben Lily war, und wenn sie seine Briefe gelesen hätte, die er ihr jeden Tag gesendet hatte, hätte sie wenigstens einen zurück geschrieben, aber es tat trotzdem weh, das zu hören. Obwohl er das nicht zeigte.

„Du hast sie für Wärme verbrannt? In der Mitte des Sommers? Ich habe vergessen wie kalt es im JULI ist!" meinte er.

Wenn sie ihm eine Ausrede auftischte, musste es eine Gute sein.

„Gut, ich habe nicht alle von ihnen verbrannt. Ich habe den ersten verbrannt, aber meine Mom hat es herausgefunden und sie war nicht wirklich erfreut" gab Lily zu.

„Wo wir gerade von Eltern reden, wo sind deine?" fragte James.

Lily schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. „Dort drüben, sie reden mit Alice` Eltern, aber warum gehst du-" begann Lily, doch James war schon weggegangen.

James näherte sich den Evans`, um seine nächste Stufe in „Operation- Evans beeindrucken" zu starten, es war Zeit für Stufe 2 – ihre Eltern beeindrucken.

„Hallo, Mr. und Mrs. Evans. Ich bin James Potter" stellte James sich vor.

„Oh, ich weiß wer du bist. Ich habe dich schon am Gleis gesehen und Lily sprach von dir" gab Mrs. Evans zurück.

„Ja, sie findet, du bist ziemlich gemein und lästig" fügte Mr. Evans hinzu. Wenn dieser Junge dachte, mir seiner Tochter ausgehen zu können, ohne den Zorn von Richard Evans zu spüren, würde er sich noch gehörig wundern.

„Nun ja, ihre Meinung ist berechtigt, aber das werde ich ändern" antwortete James, selbstbewusst wie immer.

Mr. Evans erwägte den Jungen zu erdrosseln, doch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob es es wert war, dafür verhaftet zu werden, wurde er von Sirius abgelenkt.

„James! Hey, Kumpel! Was machst du da?" schrie Sirius von der anderen Seite des Gleises.

„Die zukünftigen Schwiegereltern kennenlernen!" schrie James nonchalant zurück.

Lily, die mit Marlene und Remus sprach, keuchte und kreischte: „WIE BITTE?!"

„Du hast mich gehört" sagte James und genoss es, dass er von Lily so eine Reaktion bekam.

Lily gewann ihre Fassung zurück, grinste und sagte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Petunia stehst"

James tat, als ob er sich übergeben müsste. Lily lachte.

„Akzeptier es einfach. Ich werde niemals mit dir ausgehen. Du verschwendest deine Zeit" meinte sie mit ein wenig Mitleid in ihrem Blick.

Sie fühlte sich zwar schlecht dabei den Jungen immer abzuweisen, aber die andere Option war ja zu sagen und diese Option zog sie nicht Betracht.

„Das sagst du bloß, weil es dir peinlich ist, zuzugeben, dass du auf mich stehst!"

Und schon war Lilys Mitleid für ihn wieder weg.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Sekunden um wegzurennen, bevor ich dich erwürge" drohte sie mit einer böse klingenden Stimme.

James, mit seinem Stolz, schenkte ihr nur einen Blick, der sagte „Ich gehe nirgendswo hin".  
Lily, mit ihrem Stolz, wollte dafür sorgen, dass Potter so nicht davon kam.

„3, 2, 1" zählte sie und betonte jede Zahl so, dass alle außer James am Gleis vor Angst erzitterten. James grinste bloß.

Das war es. Lily tickte aus, sprang auf James und warf ihn zu Boden.

Alle Eltern am Gleis schrien, doch die Kinder, die an so etwas gewöhnt waren, begannen Wetten darüber abzuschließen, wer gewinnen würde.

Sie kämpften eine Minute, bis James beweisen wollte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er küsste sie.

Alle Rumtreiber pfiffen bewundernd und alle Kinder auf dem Gleis lachten, doch als Lily sich erhob, waren alle still.

Sie stand dort, beäugte James für zehn Sekunden mit einem Todesblick und niemand regte sich.

Schließlich brach sie das Schweigen. Sie lief zu James, schlug ihm auf den Mund und ließ so ihre Faust mit dem Teil von ihm kollidieren, der eben noch ihre Lippen berührt hatte.

„Gewonnen" sagte Lily nur.

James stand bluttriefend dort und bewunderte das Mädchen, das er liebte.

Ende des vierten Schuljahres

„Geh einfach endlich mit ihm aus, Lily! Er mag dich offensichtlich sehr, warum gehst du nicht mit ihm nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Marlene McKinnon ihre beste Freundin.

„Ist dir nicht klar, dass ich ihn wirklich hasse? Wir sind nicht im 18. Jahrhundert. Mädchen haben das Recht zu entscheiden mit wem sie ausgehen, heißt, dass ich nicht mit Potter ausgehe"

Es war das Ende des vierten Schuljahres und ein jeder war den ewigen Streit zwischen James und Lily leid. Nicht eine Mahlzeit verging, ohne dass sie sich anschrien oder Essen nach einander warfen.

„Ah, komm schon, Evans" sagte Sirius und beteiligte sich nun an der Unterhaltung. „Der Junge kann sich auf nichts konzentrieren, weil er zu beschäftigt damit ist, über Möglichkeiten nachzudenken wie er dich umwerben könnte. Kannst du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dass er seine Prüfungen verhaut oder wir ein Quidditch Spiel verlieren?" fuhr er fort und betonte genau die beiden Dinge, um die sich Lily am meisten scherte.

„Oh bitte" spottete Lily. „Gryffindor hat das ganze Jahr kein Spiel verloren und James besteht in allen Fächern, er hat in Verwandlung sogar eine bessere Note als ich"

„Stalkst mich jetzt, he, Evans?" grinste James als er bei seinen Freunden ankam.  
„Beobachtest du jetzt meine Noten und mein Quidditch Team?"

„Das hättest du wohl gern, Potter. Ich weiß, dass du bestehst, weil du gestern den Drang dazu verspürtest, mich wissen zu lassen, dass wenn ich mit dir ausgehe, würde ich einen „gebildeten Mann" daten" erwiderte Lily und machte Anführungszeichen mit ihren Fingern, „und wegen Quidditch, es ist nicht DEIN Team. Es ist das Gryffindor Team. Es ist auch mein Team, und wenn du sagst es wäre deshalb, weil du im Team bist, dann wäre es nach deiner Logik, Marlenes Team. Überhaupt liebe ich Quidditch, nicht dich"

„Warum eigentlich?" fragte James irritiert.

„Warum was?" gab Lily zurück.

„Warum magst du mich nicht? Was habe ich an mir, dass du mich hasst?"

„Wo fange ich an?" begann Lily. „Ich hasse dich, weil du denkst, du wärst besser als alle anderen, ich hasse dich, weil du dich nicht um die Gefühle anderer scherst, ich hasse dich, weil du versuchst mich mit dummen Sachen zu beeindrucken –"

„Stimmt nicht!" unterbrach James schreiend. „Ich habe immer großartige Ideen um dich zu beeindrucken"

„Oh, wirklich?" sagte Lily lachend. „Meinst du diese lächerlichen Gedichte, die du mir per Heuler geschickt hast, du Idiot? Sie waren so schlecht, dass McGonagall es schließlich verboten hatte, Heuler an Schulkameraden zu versenden!"

Jeder der sie lachen hörte, erinnerte sich noch genau an die Heuler. James hatte gedacht, dass wenn sie nicht weglaufen könnte während er sie fragte, würde sie ja sagen und so sendete er ihr einen Heuler, der losgehen würde und die gesamte Schule würde Lily überreden mit ihm auszugehen, um den Heuler zu stoppen. Alles was es brachte, war, dass Heuler verboten wurden und es brachte James ein blaues Auge ein.

„Gib es zu" meinte James lachend, „sie waren ziemlich gut"

Lily sah das anders. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Demütigung von James Potter mitten beim Frühstück jeden Tag einen Liebesbrief zu bekommen. Die Slytherins mimten es immer nach, wenn sie sie sahen und Severus sprach zwei Wochen nicht mir ihr, weil „sie ihn ihr diese Briefe senden ließ". Es war lächerlich, warum war das ihre Schuld? Dachte er, sie würde GEFALLEN AN DIESEN BRIEFEN FINDEN?!

„Offensichtlich haben wir eine unterschiedliche Definition des Wortes Gut" erwiderte Lily. „Meine Definition ist keine öffentliche Demütigung und Liebesbriefe zu bekommen, von dem Jungen, den ich hasse" fuhr Lily arrogant fort.

„Kannst du einfach aufhören das zu sagen?! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich auch Gefühle habe und MEINE Definition von Gut ist nicht von dem Mädchen, das ich liebe, immer daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie mich hasst" sagte James und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

Die Arroganz auf Lilys Gesicht war sofort verschwunden.

„Potter – Ich – Ich wollte nicht – Ich meinte bloß-" stotterte Lily, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte.

„Wie auch immer, Evans" meinte James und sah ihr nicht in die Augen. „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, es tut nur weh es alle zwei Sekunden zu hören. Oh, das wäre eine gute Geschichte, die wir an unserer Hochzeit erzählen können" sagte er auf einmal wieder lachend.

Lily lachte. Sie war nicht begeistert von Potter, aber sie musste zugeben, dass er zielstrebig war und sie respektierte das. Außerdem war er, wenn er sie nicht um ein Date bat, okay. Nett, auch wenn sie das nie laut aussprechen würde.

„Oh, halt den Mund, Potter" kicherte sie.

James war schockiert, diese Töne von ihr zu hören. Sie war Lily Evans, sie kicherte nicht. Sie kreischte, sie schrie, sie war ernst, aber sie kicherte nicht. Er genoss die Seite an ihr, solange sie andauerte.

„Tja, Leute" sagte James und schaute zu seinen Freunden. „Ich glaube, meine Eltern warten auf mich"

Das stimmte. Die Potters standen dort und beobachteten die Kinder. Sie waren baff, dass sich die beiden Feinde unterhielten. „Diese Kinder ergeben keinen Sinn" raunte Mrs. Potter erstaunt. „In der einen Minute hassen sie sich, in der nächsten sind sie verliebt, dann streiten sie sich, dann sind sie Freunde. Was kommt als nächstes?"

Währenddessen verabschiedete sich James von allen außer Sirius, der den Sommer bei ihm zuhause verbringen würde.

„So, Evans, wie wäre es mit einem Abschiedskuss?" meinte James und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Provozier mich nicht, Potter. Ich werde den Sommer mit meiner REIZENDEN Schwester Petunia verbringen. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung um mich mit jemandem zu streiten"

„Komm schon, Schätzchen" schrie Mrs. Evans. „Deine Freunde warten zuhause. Anna, Allison und Josh haben eine Party organisiert!"

James schaute plötzlich argwöhnisch. „Wer ist Josh? Ein Muggel? Datest du ihn?"

Lily erstarrte bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape vor einem Jahr genau dasselbe zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Sie sind meine Muggel Freunde. Hast du ein Problem damit?" fragte sie irritiert.

James dachte, dass es besser wäre nicht zu antworten.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich unter den Gryffindors aus.

„Tja, ich glaube wir müssen jetzt gehen, James" sagte Sirius und brach die Spannung.

„Ja, ich auch" fügte Lily hinzu. „Angeblich habe ich zuhause Gäste"

James grinste wegen der fehlenden Interesse für ihre „Gäste" und meinte: „Ich werde dir diesen Sommer schreiben. Rein aus Neugierde, wirst du sie dieses Mal wirklich öffnen?"

Lily lächelte zurück. „Ich werde drüber nachdenken" rief sie im nach, als sie auf ihre Eltern zuging.

James wandte sich an die Rumtreiber. „Sie will mich"

Sirius lachte, Peter stimmte ihm zu und Remus rollte nur mit den Augen.

Alice tat dasselbe und sagte: „Der Tag an dem sie dich will, ist der Tag an dem Dumbledore und McGonagall heiraten"

„Naja, er kommt auf mich immer schwul rüber, aber ich werde alle meine Verkupplungstaktiken nutzen, um dies möglich zu machen"

„Lily hat Recht" trug Marlene bei. „Du BIST erbärmlich. Deine Verkupplungsta- " Marlene stoppte mitten im Satz, da sie ihre Eltern ankommen sah. „Da sind meine Alten. Tschüss Leute! Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr"

Damit löste sich die Gruppe auf, sie liefen alle zu ihren Eltern und erzählten ihnen von ihrem Schuljahr. Alle außer James. Sirius erzählte den Potters von ihrem Schuljahr. James dachte schon darüber nach, was er in den Brief an Lily schreiben würde.


	5. Fifth Year

Anfang des fünften Schuljahres

„Evans!" schrie James Potter, als Lily das Gleis betrat.

Lily rollte mit den Augen. Konnte dieser Junge nicht in einer normalen Lautstärke sprechen? Andererseits schrie sie ihn auch dauernd an, also sollte sie nicht darüber urteilen. Trotzdem war es lästig.

„Hey, Potter" erwiderte sie.

„Komm her!" sagte er und wank sie zu ihm, Sirius und seinen Eltern herüber.

Lily hob eine Augenbraue und ging dann, wenn auch nur widerwillig, zu ihnen rüber.

„Hey, Black" meinte sie leicht lächelnd.

Sie und Sirius hatten die stärkste Freundschaft überhaupt und niemand verstand wie sie Freunde sein konnten. Doch bisher funktionierte es. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam und waren trotzdem so unterschiedlich. Sie kamen aus unterschiedlichen Welten, die Vorurteile gegeneinander hatten und ihre Freundschaft niemals befürworten würden. Sie hasste vielleicht seinen besten Freund, aber sie waren trotzdem noch enge Freunde.

„So, Lilykins, letztes Jahr hab ich deine Eltern getroffen. Es wird Zeit, dass du meine kennenlernst!" bemerkte James.

„Nichts für Ungut!" sagte Lily zu Mr. und Mrs. Potter, „aber wenn ihre Gene Potter gezeugt haben, sind sie nicht die Art von Mensch, von denen ich umgeben sein möchte" fuhr sie mit einem Grinsen fort.

Mrs. Potter schaute beleidigt drein, doch Mr. Potter lachte nur. „Du hast hier eine echt schlagfertige Frau, James" meinte Mr. Potter zu seinem Sohn.

„Oh, ich weiß" gab James zurück.

Hinter ihm schaute Lily zu Sirius und tat so, als ob sie kotzen würde. Sirius unterdrückte sein Lachen, jedoch nicht schnell genug, denn James konnte es hören.

„Will ich wissen worüber du lachst?" fragte er.

„Vermutlich nicht" erwiderte Sirius wahrheitsgemäß.

Plötzlich kam Amos Diggory zu ihnen. Lily lächelte innerlich. Amos war ein attraktiver Hufflepuff in ihrem Alter, auch wenn er manchmal gemein war, war er normalerweise ziemlich nett und Lily war ein bisschen verknallt in ihn.

„Hey Lily, kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte er.

James und Sirius sahen aus, als ob sie ihn sofort ermorden wollten, aber Lily grinste nur und nickte. „Sicher"

Sie liefen in eine ruhigere Ecke des Bahngleises und Sirius sah zu James.

„Er fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm zusammen sein will" sagte er nur.

„Ich weiß das" erwiderte er, „denkst du, sie wird ja sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht" gestand Sirius.

Er hatte Recht. Als Amos und Lily in der Ecke ankamen, musterte Amos Lily. „Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie schön du bist?"

Lily errötete. Andere Leute sagten ihr oft, dass sie hübsch war, mit ihrem leuchtenden, roten Haar und ihre großen, grünen Augen, aber von dem Jungen den man mag schön genannt zu werden, war etwas ganz anderes.

Amos, der sie ihre Röte im Gesicht bemerkte, nahm das als ein Zeichen um fortzufahren.

„Naja, ich sage es dir jetzt", begann er, „Du bist das schönste Mädchen der Schule und ich will, dass du meine Freundin bist"

Lily lächelte leicht. Es war nicht die schönste Art, sowas gefragt zu werden, denn im Endeffekt hatte er nur über ihr Aussehen gesprochen, aber dann war es auch wieder so, dass sie niemand besseren finden würde, der sie nur wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit mochte. Unglücklicherweise würde das Aussehen immer wichtig sein, egal wie blöd das war. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Amos es für den richtigen Weg hielt, sie das zu fragen. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass er sie auch aus anderen Gründen mochte, doch eben nur das Aussehen erwähnt hatte.

„Warum sollte sie mit ihm gehen wollen?" beschwerte sich James bei Sirius. „Er mag sie nur wegen ihres Aussehens. Er hat sie noch nie vorher bemerkt, bis sie, ehm, kurviger wurde"

Sirius lachte. Nur James konnte dauernd mit einem Mädchen flirten, aber trotzdem beschämt sein, mit jemand anderem über ihre Kurven zu sprechen.

James konnte die ganze Zeit von Lilys Gesicht schwärmen, aber wenn sie über sie sprachen, redete er nur wenig über das.

Sirius hatte kein Problem damit zu bestätigen, dass Lily absolut sexy war. Das Mädchen, das als die schreiende Gryffindor, die mit James Potter stritt, bekannt war, war nun bekannt als die sexy Rothaarige. Sirius hasste es, dass Leute sie so nannten. Ja, sie war hübsch, aber sie war eine Person und kein Gegenstand. Sie war viel mehr als nur ihre hübsche Hülle, außerdem gehört sie zu James.

Sie erkannte es vielleicht nicht, aber sie und James waren füreinander gemacht. Sie würde letztendlich schon noch nachgeben, aber das war für James nicht schnell genug.

„Es macht einfach keinen Sinn. Was hat er, das ich nicht habe? Ich bin ein Gryffindor, ich bin Quidditch Kapitän, ich mag sie so wie sie ist, nicht wegen ihres Aussehens, ich- "  
James wurde von Marlene unterbrochen.

„Hey, Jungs! Wie war euer Sommer? Und James, gibt es einen Grund, warum du über deine Schwärmerei für Lily schwadronierst?"

James grinste schweren Herzens. Er hatte Mar vermisst. Sie war Jägerin im Quidditch Team, so wie er und sie war immer bereit ihm dabei zu helfen Lily zu umwerben.

„Hey, Mar. Und ja. Amos Diggory hat sie gerade gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen will" meinte James, als ob Amos Diggory eine Beleidigung wäre.

„Was?!" kreischte Marlene und brachte ein paar Leute dazu, rüber zu starren. „Er ist nicht gut für sie! Was denkt sie sich? Der Typ ist einer der größten Frauenhelden von Hogwarts!"

Die Drei standen da und beleidigten Amos in ihren Gedanken.

„Hey, Leute!" sagte Lily als sie bei ihren Freunden ankam. Sie hatte ein kleines aber auffälliges Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Diggory, ehrlich? Ich dachte, du hättest Ansprüche" spie James aus.

„Wie bitte? Was stimmt mit Amos nicht? Wie auch immer, es geht dich nichts an"  
James grinste, doch innerlich war er erstarrt. Wie konnte sie glauben, dass es ihn nichts anging? Alles was sie tat war wichtig für ihn. Das war nun mal so, wenn man jemanden liebte.

„Was mit ihm nicht stimmt? Wo soll ich anfangen? Er ist ein Hufflepuff, er hat keinen Sinn für Humor, er -"

„Okay, danke Potter, ich hab`s verstanden" sagte Lily gereizt.

„Wie auch immer, ich stimmt dir nicht zu. Amos ist ein toller Mensch und ich werde mit ihm zusammen sein, egal was du sagst"

Marlene und Sirius gingen langsam rückwärts. Niemand wollte mitten in diesem Streit stecken.

„Natürlich machst du das. Wann hörst du mir JEMALS zu?" schrie James.

„Niemals!" schrie Lily zurück. „Weil du immer falsch liegst!"

James juckte es in den Fingern sie zu schlagen.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe Recht wegen Amos und ich lag auch richtig mit Snape. Du willst es bloß nicht zugeben" Lilys ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut.

„Du ekelhafter, selbstgefälliger, arroganter Penner! Wie kannst du sowas überhaupt sagen?! Und nachdem du sowas sagst, wie kannst du dich dann noch darüber wundern, dass ich dich hasse?!" kreischte sie und schlug ihm in die Magengrube.

James krümmte sich und hielt sich seinen Magen, doch er hielt auch seinen Mund. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten und er wusste das. Snape zu erwähnen streute nur Salz in die Wunde. Lily hielt noch immer an ihrer Freundschaft fest, doch jeder außer Lily sah, dass sie zerfiel. Natürlich stimmten manche Dinge. Das hieß aber nicht, dass man sie auch aussprechen musste.

„Evans, es tut mir -" begann James als er aufstand.

„Nein" unterbrach Lily. „Entschuldige dich niemals für etwas, das dir nicht wirklich leid tut"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch, blieb aber still. Er könnte schwören, dass sie über irgendwas nachdachte und er würde sie jetzt nicht weiter bedrängen.

„Naja, jedenfalls, Lilyflower, wollen wir uns ein Abteil suchen?"

„Was sind wir, gehackte Leber?" rief Sirius aus und deutete auf sich selbst und Marlene.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte James vergessen, dass sie da waren. „Oh, wie auch immer, lass uns uns ein Abteil suchen"

„Eigentlich" sagte Lily. „Muss ich Remus finden. Wir müssen im Vertrauensschülerabteil sitzen"

James und Sirius fingen an zu lachen und dann meinte James: „NATÜRLICH, du bist Vertrauensschülerin. Wer könnte es sonst sein? Aber trotzdem … Gibt es keine Regel nach der sie dir dein Amt nach einer bestimmten Anzahl von Nachsitzen wieder entziehen?"

Lily biss ihre Zähne zusammen.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht aufhören uns in Situationen zu bringen, die mit Nachsitzen enden"

James täuschte ein Aufkeuchen vor.

„Wann habe ich das JEMALS gemacht?" sagte er und tat so, als sei er schockiert. Die gesamte Gruppe begann zu lachen.

„Du bist lächerlich" meinte Lily und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Du liebst mich" erwiderte James.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!"

„Ja, irgendwie schon" gab James zu.

Lily rollte nur mit den Augen. „Mir egal. Ich muss das Vertrauensschülerabteil finden. Kommt irgendjemand mit?"

Die ganzen Mädchen schlenderten rüber zum Zug, doch die Jungen blieben stehen. Gerade als die Mädchen in den Zug einstiegen, rief James: „Evans!"

Lily drehte sich nicht einmal um. „NEIN, Potter, ich gehe NICHT mit dir aus" sagte sie, hüpfte in den Zug und James machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

Ende des fünften Schuljahres

„Evans! Evans! Bitte rede mit mir!" bettelte James Potter.

Lily ignorierte ihn immer noch. Sie hatte ihn zwei Wochen erfolgreich ignoriert. Warum sollte sie jetzt damit aufhören? Es war seine Schuld, dass ihr bester Freund sie Schlammblut genannt hatte.

„Lily, bitte! Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde! Bitte vergib mir!" James wurde verrückt. Für die letzten zwei Wochen hatte Lily ihn nicht einmal zur Kenntnis genommen. Normalerweise konnten sie sich nicht mal einen Tag nicht streiten, aber jetzt tat Lily so, als sei er nicht da. Beim Essen, wenn er nah bei ihr saß, ignorierte sie ihn entweder oder stand auf und ging.

Beim Quidditchspiel, als sie den Pokal gewonnen hatten, war sie die einzige Gryffindor gewesen, die ihm nicht gratuliert hatte. Egal was tat oder sagte, sie reagierte auf nichts. Er hielt das nicht aus.

Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Schniefelus sie dieses Wort genannt hatte. Zumindest nicht direkt. Vielleicht hatte James die Situation verursacht, aber so wie er das sah, dachte Snape sowieso so über Lily, egal was James getan hatte.

„Evans, ich flehe dich an, rede nur mit mir! Ich kann es nicht ertragen nach Hause zugehen und zu wissen, dass du immer noch wütend auf mich bist" plädierte er.

Lily lief immer weiter, so als ob sie den Jungen hinter ihr nicht hören konnte. Sie erreichte schließlich ihre Eltern und umarmte sie lange. Sie umarmten sie zurück, aber sie machten verblüffte Gesichter, denn sie waren verwirrt wegen des Jungen, den ihre Tochter ignorierte. Die Potters waren auch verwirrt. Sie kamen rüber zu den Evans` und den Kindern.

„Lily" begann Mrs. Evans, „wieso ignorierst du Potter?" Mrs. Evans kannte James` Vornamen nicht. Sie hatte in schon mal gehört, doch wenn Lily von ihm sprach nannte sie ihn nur Potter.

„Das geht dich nichts an" erwiderte Lily. Lilys Eltern schauten fassungslos drein, genauso wie Lily einen Moment später, als sie realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte.

„E- Es tut mir so- es tut mir so leid! Ich hab das nicht so gemeint!" stotterte Lily, schockiert über das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Sie war diese Frage so leid. Sie war das von jedem ihrer Mitschüler mindestens zweimal gefragt worden. Sie konnten nachvollziehen weshalb sie nicht mit Snape sprach, aber nicht einmal die Gryffindors verstanden, warum sie James ignorierte.

„Tja, wenn es dir leid tut, kannst du es uns ja sagen" meinte Mr. Evans eindringlich.

„Es ist kompliziert, okay?" äußerte sich Lily.

Die Potters und die Evans` wurden langsam nervös. Was war passiert? Sie malten sich in ihren Köpfen die schrecklichsten Szenarien aus.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan" meint James als er die beunruhigten Gesichter sah. „Nicht wirklich"

Die vier Erwachsenen wandten sich an Lily.

Lily seufzte. „Wegen ihm ist etwas passiert, okay?"

Mrs. Evans sah immer noch beunruhigt aus. „Naja, was ist denn passiert, Süße?"

Unabhängig von der Situation schmunzelte James, denn Lily starrte ihn zornig an.

James grinste, er war fassungslos. Das war das erste Mal nach Wochen, dass Lily ihn ansah.

„Nun?" sagte Mrs. Evans als sie die Geduld verlor. Lily seufzte. „Wegen ihm hat Snape mich ei – ein Schlammblut genannt"

Mr. und Mrs. Potter keuchten und James brüllte: „Sag das nicht!", während Mr. und Mrs. Evans nur verwirrt da standen. „Was bedeutet das?" fragte Mrs. Evans einen Moment später.

„Es ist nur die vorurteilhafteste Beleidigung, die es gibt. Es ist ein EXTREM bösartiger Begriff um einen Muggelgeborenen zu beschreiben" erklärte Mr. Potter.

Die Evans` waren schockiert. „Warum würde Severus dich so nennen? Ich dachte, ihr wärt beste Freunde?" meinte Mr. Evans verblüfft. „Und warum ist das Potters Schuld?"  
Nun wurde Lily wahnsinnig. Warum nervten sie sie damit?

„Ist es einfach. Wenn er Snape nicht gemobbt hätte, hätte Snape es nicht gesagt. Potter mag es, Leute dazu zu bringen, mich nicht zu mögen. Es ist eines seiner Hobbys, so wie angeben, andere Leute piesacken und ein Arsch zu sein"

James rollte mit den Augen. „Was ist das hier, eine von diesen Muggel Shampoo Shows, die wir in Muggelkunde geguckt haben? Sei nicht so eine Drama Queen!"

Jetzt war es an Lily ihre Augen zu rollen. „Zuallererst sind das Seifenopern, keine Shampoo Shows. Zweitens bin ich keine Drama Queen, ich stelle nur Verhaltensmuster fest. Weil du ihn bedroht hast, hat Amos mich abserviert. Weil du seine Haare pink gefärbt hast, hat Ben unser Date in Hogsmeade abgesagt. Und wegen dir hat Snape mich ein du – weißt – schon – was genannt!"

„Tja, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich um dich sorge! Es tut mir leid, dass ich jedes Mal eifersüchtig bin, wenn ich dich mit einem anderen Jungen sehe! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich liebe, okay?!"

Wäre das ein anderer Typ gewesen, wäre sie in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber das war Potter, also tat sie es nicht.

„Wer benimmt sich jetzt wie in einer Seifenoper, he, Potter?"

James biss seine Zähne zusammen. „Können wir nicht einfach darüber REDEN?"

„Nein" sagte Lily verbissen.

James rollte mit den Augen. „Schön. Du redest nicht. Hör nur zu. Gib mir eine Minute. Bitte"

Lily schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Er sah sie mit Hundeaugen flehend an. Sie musste schnell wegsehen. Verflucht sei sein gutes Aussehen! In diesem Punkt, war sie nicht fähig zu leugnen, dass Potter heiß war. Über das ganze Jahr war er viel größer und sehr viel muskulöser geworden. Das schlimme daran war, dass er das wusste. Somit war es schwer diesem Blick zu widerstehen und davon abgesehen, konnte es nicht schaden ihm zu zuhören.

Lily seufzte. „Schön. Du hast eine Minute. Sprich"

„Es tut mir so leid, Evans" startete James. „Ich wollte dir nie weh tun und du weißt das. Ich konnte nicht vorhersehen, dass Snape dich SO nennen würde, ich konnte es wirklich nicht. Aber an erster Stelle war es dumm von mir ihn zu ärgern. Ich habe nicht logisch gedacht. Ich war müde, nachdem ich die ganze Nacht wach geblieben war um für die ZAG`s zu lernen und ich habe dich dort gesehen und ich habe versucht dich zu beeindrucken. Bescheuert, ich weiß, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Bitte vergib mir einfach. Ich werde alles tun um es wieder gut zu machen. Bitte vergib mir"

Lily stand dort für einen Moment still und ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion. Innerlich allerdings waren so viele Empfindungen auf einmal, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich spüren konnte. Zuerst war sie geschockt. James Potter hatte gerade eines der süßesten Dinge gesagt, die sie je gehört hatte. Als nächstes folgte Traurigkeit. Wie konnte es sein, dass Potter sich so entschuldigen konnte und Snape, ihr Ex-bester Freund, sich nur einmal dafür entschuldigt hatte sie Schlammblut genannt zu haben, aber nicht dafür, andere Schlammblut zu nennen. Überhaupt fühlte sie sich verwirrt. Hatte sie ihm vergeben? Hatte sie nicht? War es seine Schuld? War es nich-

Lily wurde von ihrer Mutter aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Das war eine SCHÖNE Entschuldigung. Lily kann froh sein einen Jungen wie dich zu kennen" strahlte Mrs. Evans.

Nachdem niemand etwas sagte fuhr sie fort: „ Nicht wahr, Lily?" und stieß ihre jüngste Tochter leicht in die Rippen. Lily wollte mit einer gemeinen Rede darüber wie nervig er war, antworten, aber was sollte es bringen? Er hatte Recht. All die Jahre in denen er ihr geraten hatte nicht mit Snape befreundet zu sein, hatte sie es auf Vorurteile oder Eifersucht zurück geführt, aber jetzt hatte sie begriffen, dass er sie vielleicht nur beschützen wollte. Es lohnte sich nicht sauer auf ihn zu sein. Sicher, er war ein Depp, aber er war IHR Depp. Sie konnte zwar wütend auf ihn sein, aber sie waren immer noch Freunde. Es würde keine Rolle spielen, wenn sie Babyfotos von ihm in der Großen Halle aufhängen würde, er würde ihr trotzdem am Abend mit ihren Verwandlungshausaufgaben helfen. Egal wie peinlich es ihr war, wenn er sie fragte ob sie mir ihm ausging, sie würde ihm trotzdem ihre Notizen aus Zauberkunst geben. Das war es, was sie waren und sie wollte das nicht verlieren, nur wegen ihres Stolzes.

Lily grinste James an, der so schaute, als ob er im Lotto gewonnen hätte.

„Ja, gut, ich verzeihe dir" sagte sie und tat so, als sei sie noch verärgert.

James lachte. „Einfach so? LILY EVANS lässt alles hinter sich und bestraft mich nicht für das, was ich getan habe?" meinte er geschockt, doch die Glückseligkeit in seinen Augen war deutlich zu sehen.

„Oh, ich werde mich rächen. Dann wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest" erwiderte sie.

James` Grinsen wurde breiter. Das war die Lily, die er kannte und liebte. Das war die Lily, in die er sich im dritten Schuljahr verliebt hatte. Das war die Lily, die er eines Tages heiraten würde. Das war die -

James wurde wachgerüttelt, als Lily ihm mitten ins Gesicht schlug. Die Eltern, die in der Nähe standen, keuchten alle gleichzeitig auf.

„Wofür war das denn?" schrie James.

Lily lachte. „Tja, erstens, weil ich dir immer noch nicht verziehen habe und zweitens, weil du mich angestarrt hast"

James rollte mit den Augen. „Weißt du, die meisten Mädchen würden sich geschmeichelt fühlen, wenn ein Junge sie anstarren würde, sie würden ihn nicht SCHLAGEN!"

„Nunja, nachdem wir uns nun fünf Jahre kennen, solltest du gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht wie andere Mädchen bin" erwiderte sie.

„Oh, ich hab`s gemerkt" grinste James.

Mr. Evans sah aus, als würde er es bedauern, dass sie jetzt Freunde waren. Mrs. Evans allerdings sah aus, als wäre sie in einem Süßwarenladen gelandet. Die Potters grinsten nur, mit dem speziellen Pottergrinsen, als ob sie etwas wüssten, das andere nicht wussten. Wie der Vater, so die Tochter, Lily guckte genauso angewidert.

„Halt einfach den Mund, Potter. Gott, ich kann es nicht erwarten zwei Monate von dir weg zu sein"

„Meine Liebe wächst mit der Entfernung, weißt du?" grinste James und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Lily tat so, als wäre sie begeistert.

„Lass uns ausprobieren, ob das funktioniert. Ich gehe zum Auto und fahre dann so weit wie möglich weg von dir und wenn ich gezwungen bin dich wiederzusehen, werden wir sehen, ob das funktioniert" meinte sie sarkastisch, während sie ihr Gepäck auflaß und auf das Auto zu lief.

Ihre Eltern hatten keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen.

„Es war schön dich wiederzusehen!" rief Mrs. Evans zu Mrs. Potter. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns in Zukunft noch öfter sehen, wenn du weißt was ich meine" meinte sie spitzbübisch. Mrs. Potter lachte und grinste zustimmend.

Die Evans` standen am Auto und James schrie Lily zu: „Ich schreibe dir!"

Lily hatte einen widerwilligen, mittlerweile aber amüsierten Blick in ihren Augen. Anstatt ihrer normalen „Auf keinen Fall, Potter, ich hasse dich" - Antwort, sagte sie bloß „Gut", während ihr Vater das Auto aus der Parkbucht fuhr.


	6. Sixth Year

Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres

„Lily!" rief ein atemloser James Potter, während er über das Gleis auf sie zu rannte um sie zu grüßen als sie aus dem Auto ausstieg.

„Hey, Potter" erwiderte sie herzlich, fühlte sich aber leicht unwohl, da alle Leute sich nach ihnen umsahen. Sie waren geschockt, dass die beiden Erzfeinde miteinander sprachen, als ob sie Freunde wären. Aber über den Sommer hatte sich viel verändert.  
Nachdem sie sich dafür entschieden hatte ihm zu vergeben, hatte er ihr Briefe geschickt, so wie jeden Sommer.

In diesem Sommer allerdings hatte Lilys Mutter die Briefe gesehen und ihr auferlegt, dass sie sie beantworten sollte. Höflich, betonte ihre Mutter. So hatte ihre Freundschaft begonnen. Zu Beginn hatten sie sich zwanghaft höfliche Briefe geschrieben, doch nach einer Weile wurde Lily zutraulicher und schließlich schickten sie sich gegenseitig lange Briefe, voll mit Scherzen und Einzelheiten aus ihren Privatleben. Und jetzt würde Lily ihn als einen ihrer besten Freunde betrachten.

Er hatte sie über den Sommer begleitet, in dem sie von Petunias und Vernons Hochzeit gehört hatte. Wenn sie sich je wieder Hochzeitsdekorationen ansehen müsste, würde sie endgültig durchdrehen. „Hey, Evans" beteiligte sich Sirius an ihrer Unterhaltung. Er hatte den ganzen Sommer bei James zuhause verbracht, wusste also über die neue Freundschaft bestens Bescheid.

„Hey, Sirius" sagte Lily. Sie hatte ihn zwar immer Black genannt, aber Bellatrix war mittlerweile so berüchtigt, dass er es hasste an seine Familie erinnert zu werden. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Sommer, Leute?" fragte sie an die beiden Jungen gerichtet.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, das du noch nicht weißt?" kicherte Sirius. „Prongs hier, hat dir so lange Briefe geschrieben, ich wette, dass du weißt, was wir zum Frühstück gegessen haben. Ohmann, diese Briefe … Du hättest den Ausdruck auf James` Gesicht sehen müssen, wenn du ihm geschrieben hast. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten"

Sirius und Lily lachten, während James` Gesicht röter wurde als eine Tomate. „Ich habe nicht – ich habe bloß – ach egal!" stotterte James.

Lily lachte nur noch mehr. Sie fand es witzig, dass alle in der Schule James für besonders taff und cool hielten, aber sie wusste es besser. Sie wussten nicht, dass er sehr leicht errötete. Sie wussten nicht, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart immer nervös wurde. Sie wussten nicht, dass er ein großes Muttersöhnchen war, dass seiner Mutter an ihrem Geburtstag Rosen schickte und zweimal wöchentlich nach Hause schrieb. Sie kannten ihn nicht. Sie kannten nur seine schlechte Seite, den Teil von ihm, der sie dazu gebracht hatte ihn für so lange Zeit zu hassen.

„Oh mein Gott!" schrie eine Ravenclaw Siebtklässlerin, von der Lily glaubte, dass sie Ella hieß. „James Potter und Lily Evans sind endlich zusammen?!"

Ella war zwar begeistert, aber auch verärgert. Sie hatten eine Wette darüber abgeschlossen, wann die beiden schlussendlich zusammen kommen würden und sie hatte auf die Weihnachtszeit gesetzt. Das waren zehn verlorene Galleonen, aber zum Donnerwetter nochmal, sie waren so perfekt zusammen. Jeder in Hogwarts hatte darauf gewartet, dass sie zusammen kommen würden, aber das Ganze wurde noch niedlicher, als Ella und ihre Freundinnen gesehen hatten, wie James eine Menge Schokolade bei sich trug, die, wie er zu gab, nachdem sie ihn lange genug belagert hatten, für Lily war, weil ihre Schwester sich verlobt hatte und Lily ziemlich aufgelöst war. Lily wusste das allerdings nicht. James hatte sie direkt neben ihrem Lieblingssessel im Gemeinschaftsraum hingelegt und erwähnte nie, dass er das gewesen war.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen" stellte Lily lauthals klar und versuchte somit die Gerüchte zu unterbinden, die zwangsläufig entstehen würden. „Leute, glaubt ihr ich wäre verrückt geworden? Ich bin immer noch ich!"

„Was?!" rief ein Hufflepuff Fünftklässler und hörte auf, das gewonnene Geld der Wette einzusammeln.

„Jetzt noch nicht. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit" grinste James.

Lily schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber er grinste nur weiter, was sie dazu brachte ihre Augen zu verdrehen und ihn gegen den Arm zu hauen.

James grinste innerlich. Liebe tat weh, aber es war es wert. Es war ihm egal was Lily sagte. Er wusste, dass sie füreinander geschaffen wurden, auch wenn er geschlagen, getreten, verhöhnt und ausgelacht werden musste, damit sie es begriff. Sie war es wert.

Lily schaute James an, der aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte. Widerwillig grinste sie auch. Der Typ war ein Spinner, das war klar. Niemand sonst würde sich schlagen und treten lassen und sie trotzdem noch mögen. Niemand sonst würde einen Korb kassieren und ihr trotzdem am nächsten Tag Blumen kaufen. Niemand sonst würde sie anderen vorziehen. Er war unmöglich und lästig, aber das machte ihn zu James.

Sie mochte ihn nicht so wie er sie mochte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn tief in ihrem Innern liebte. Nicht dass sie es zugeben würde, aber er war ihr wichtig. Er war wie eine Zigarette. Man kann es für eine Minute genießen, aber danach ist es schlecht für dich und hinterlässt dich in einem schrecklicheren Zustand als zu Beginn.

Vielleicht war es fies ihn nur zu mögen wenn sie ihn brauchte, aber das tat sie. Das war nun mal das, was sie waren.

„Komm schon", sagte Lily , „wir müssen zum Zug"

James nickte und sie liefen auf den Zug zu. James versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen, aber sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen weg. Hart.

„Ich bin immer noch ich, Potter. Fass mich nicht an"

James rollte mit den Augen, nahm ihre Hand und schob sie in den Zug. Lily lachte und ließ sich von ihm in den Zug bugsieren, weg von der Muggelwelt.

Ende des sechsten Schuljahres

„Das ist so NICHT passiert!" schrie Lily Evans, als sie aus dem Zug ausstieg. „Ich musste das erste Mal nachsitzen, weil ich James ein blaues Auge verpasst habe, nicht weil ich seinen Arm gebrochen habe"

Remus lachte. „Das ist nicht das, woran die Leute sich erinnern. Ich meine, das erste Nachsitzen ist ein Meilenstein. Das ist wie das erste Wort eines Babys. Erste Schritte, erste Worte, erstes Nachsitzen. Die wichtigsten Schritte in einer Kindheit. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du deines für ein blaues Auge verschwendet hast"

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun denn, Mr. Nachsitzen-ist-das-wichtigste-überhaupt, wofür hast du dein erstes Nachsitzen gekriegt?"

Remus schaute zu den anderen Rumtreibern und sie alle lachten. „Wir bekamen unser erstes Nachsitzen als wir den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum rot und gold gefärbt haben" sagte Remus. „Eigentlich", sagte James, „war das mein zweites Mal. Ich habe mein erstes Mal bekommen, weil ich Lilys Essen beim Frühstück hab explodieren lassen"

Lily funkelte James an, denn sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, als sie komplett übergossen von Muffinstückchen und Sirup dasaß, aber gab dann doch nach und stimmte schließlich in das Lachen der anderen mit ein.

James grinste und legte seinen Arm um Lily, während sie zu einer Bank liefen um auf ihre Eltern zu warten, da der Zug in diesem Jahr früher angekommen war als sonst. Sie setzen sich, Lily neben James und Marlene neben ihrem neuen Freund Sirius.  
Lily hatte darauf gewartet, dass sie zusammen kämen und konnte nur schwer ihr Grinsen zurückhalten, als sie sah, dass Sirius Marlenes Wange küsste. Neben ihnen saßen Remus, Peter, Alice und Frank Longbottom, Alice` Freund. Sie waren seit Weihnachten zusammen und waren am Boden zerstört als Frank die Schule beendete und Alice erst im nächsten Jahr die Schule verlassen würde, aber sie schafften das und Lily hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie verlobt sein würden, noch bevor sie die Schule verlassen würde.

„Mein erstes Nachsitzen habe ich dafür bekommen, Slughorn zu sagen, dass er wie ein fettes Walross aussieht, nachdem ich vergessen hatte, meinen Zaubertränke Essay abzugeben" fügte Alice hinzu.

Die ganze Gruppe erinnerte sich daran und lachte darüber. Frank rief sich die Situation in Erinnerung. Alice bekam Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und wurde aus dem Slug-Klub geworfen.

Ihr Lachen erlosch als Snape und seine Slytherin Freunde vorbei liefen. Lily hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie keine Freunde mehr waren, aber es tat immer noch weh zu zusehen, wie er sich benahm. Es war nicht nur ihr gegenüber. Sie konnte sich damit abfinden, dass er sie hasste, aber sie konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass er Gryffindors verhexte oder Muggelgeborene Schlammblut nannte. Sie wollte, dass er wenigstens ein guter Mensch war.

Snape bemerkte, dass Lily zu ihm sah und funkelte sie an. Lily versteckte ihr Gesicht an James` Brust, sie wollte nicht, dass Snape die Tränen in ihren Augen sah. James strich ihr übers Haar und versuchte sie zu trösten, während er seine andere Hand benutzte, um Snape den Mittelfinger zu zeigen. Snape sah aus, als ob er ihn direkt ermorden wollte. „Du verdienst sie nicht" rief er James zu.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins erstarrten vor Schock. Snape errötete vor Scham und James und Lily wurden rot vor Zorn. James hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß das! Sie ist tausendmal besser als wir beide, aber zumindest versuche ich es und bin ein guter Freund für sie, nicht so wie du, also hör auf dich so unschuldig zu benehmen und gewöhn dich an den Gedanken, dass ihr beide nie wieder Freunde sein werdet!"

Es war James bewusst, dass er zu harsch war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er war eifersüchtig. Vielleicht war James nicht perfekt, oder auch nur nah dran, aber er versuchte zumindest nett zu sein. Schniefelus behandelte Leute wie Dreck und erwartete immer noch, dass Lily ihn mochte. Er hatte es wirklich so gemeint als er sagte, dass Lily wesentlich besser war als er. Sie verdiente etwas besseres als ihn, aber das war bestimmt nicht Snape.

Snape schaute Lily an, als ob er auf eine Verteidigung ihrerseits hoffte, aber sie blieb still. Seine Augen wurden groß, aber er fing sich schnell und sagte: „Schön. Bleib halt mit ihm „befreundet", aber wir beide wissen, dass er nicht nur deine Freundschaft will. Er wird dich letztendlich für sich gewinnen und dann abservieren wie seinen Abfall von gestern"

Lily biss ihre Zähne zusammen und zischte: „Du und ich wissen beide, dass das nicht wahr ist und außerdem, James wäre ein VIEL besserer fester Freund als du, also befindest du dich nicht in der Position um zu urteilen"

Ein jedermanns Kinnlade fiel herunter und Sirius schrie: „GEGEBEEEEEEEEN!", während er Peter ein High Five gab.

Während all diesem Tumult kamen Lilys Eltern an, aber niemand nahm Notiz davon. Lily errötete nur noch mehr. „Mom, Dad, hi! Ich hab euch nicht kommen sehen. Ich war nur, wir waren, es war-" stotterte Lily.

Mrs. Evans lachte. „Lasst uns einfach gehen, okay? Sag deinen Freunden auf Wiedersehen"

Lily wollte James zum Abschied umarmen, aber er saß dort immer noch geschockt, nachdem er Lily hatte sagen hören, er wäre ein guter fester Freund.

Lily verdrehte ihre Augen und beschloss die anderen zu umarmen. Sie umarmte Alice, Mar, Remus, Frank, Peter und Sirius. Als sie Sirius umarmte, flüsterte er: „Ich glaube, du hast James gekillt"

Sie lachte und schaute James an. „Sagst du mir noch auf Wiedersehen, oder was?"

James blinzelte ein paar Mal und meinte dann: „Oh, richtig. Los, umarme mich, Lilyflower"

Lily rollte mit den Augen, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und hob dann ihr Gepäck auf.

„Warte, Evans, ich hätte es fast vergessen!" rief James.

Lily drehte sich um. „Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

„Nein, sicherlich nicht" antwortete Lily, aber sah ihm nicht direkt in die Augen.


	7. Seventh Year

Anfang des siebten Schuljahres

James sah sich nervös um.  
Wo blieb Lily? Er war schon 10:50 Uhr, der Zug fuhr in 10 Minuten ab und Lily war normalerweise mindestens 15 Minuten früher da. Was, wenn sie nicht zurück kam? Es waren schlechte Zeiten um ein muggelgeborener Zauberer zu sein, aber Lily KONNTE NICHT nicht wieder kommen! Er konnte die Schule ohne sie nicht überleben!

Davon abgesehen musste er den ungläubigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er Schulsprecher war. Er war sich sicher, dass sie Schulsprecherin war und er konnte es nicht erwarten. Das sollte nämlich IHR Jahr werden. Das war das Jahr, in dem sie schlussendlich zusammen kommen würden. Er konnte es fühlen. Ihre Liebe zu ihm würde entbrennen, sie konnte nicht nicht kommen, sie konnte einfach nic-

James` Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er merkte, dass jemand ihm auf den Rücken sprang. Er reckte seinen Kopf, sah, dass es Lily war und grinste wie ein Kind an seinem Geburtstag.  
„Lily!" rief er , ließ sie von seinem Rücken herunter und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
„Ich dachte schon, du kämst vielleicht nicht zurück!" sagte er.  
„Was? Du dachtest, ich würde unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verpassen? Bitte. Darauf hab ich den ganzen Sommer gewartet. Das wird das beste Jahr überhaupt" sagte sie und umarmte ihn nochmal. Er lachte und verstrubbelte ihr Haar.

„Würdet ihr beiden Turteltauben euch mal beeilen? Der Zug fährt in 7 Minuten" teilte Sirius ihnen mit.

James verdrehte die Augen und schaute dann zweimal hin, denn Lily war ziemlich rot geworden. Seit wann errötete Lily wegen solcher Sachen? Viele Leute triezten sie damit, dass sie ihn mochte. Ihr war das vorher nie peinlich gewesen. Was hatte sich verändert? Das einzige was ihm einfiel war … Aber nein, Lily konnte ihn nicht mögen. Konnte sie? Tat sie das? Er sah nochmals zu Lily herüber, aber sie vermied Augenkontakt. Es herrschte eine peinliche Stille, bis James Lilys Hand nahm und sie zum Zug zog.  
„Wir werden den Zug verpassen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen"  
Lily begann ihm hinterher zu laufen, stolperte aber und riss sie beide zu Boden. Während sie umkippten breitete James seine Hände aus und wollte den Sturz abfangen, landete aber auf Lily und schaffte es nur nicht auf sie zu krachen, weil er sich selbst abstützte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ihre Gesichter nur einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Lily war so rot wie eine Tomate, rutschte unter ihm hin und her, aber sie kam nicht unter ihm weg. James beobachtete sie und grinste aufgrund ihres Unbehagens.

„Also … wie war dein Sommer?" fragte er sie grinsend. Lily schaute so, als ob sie überall lieber wäre als dort und murmelte: „Schön"

James sah aus, als ob all seine Träume wahr wurden, aber im Innern war er nervös. Das war seine Chance herauszufinden ob Lily ihn mochte, doch die Zeit lief ihm davon und er konnte sich nicht überwinden. Klar, er konnte sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausging, wenn er wusste, dass sie nein sagen würde. Er war zumindest schon daran gewöhnt. Es tat nicht so weh, aber die Hoffnungen, die er sich machte, waren gefährlich. Wenn er dachte, dass sie ja sagen würde und sie tat es nicht … Naja, er wusste wie sich das anfühlte. Es fühlte sich an wie das erste Mal als sie ihm im dritten Schuljahr einen Korb gegeben hatte. Und das hatte geschmerzt. Sehr.

Lily hingegen versteckte ihre Nervosität allerdings nicht. James so nah bei sich zu spüren weckte in ihr sehr viele Gefühle und das mochte sie nicht. Sie mochte es nicht, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben.  
Ihre Gefühle für James waren schon seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres ANDERS. Nichts schlimmes, aber irgendwas war anders. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, aber das war unmöglich. Am Ende war er James Potter und sie war Lily Evans. Sie konnte ihn nicht mögen. Es war physikalisch unmöglich. Wie konnte sie ihn mögen? Er hatte ein tolles Lächeln und er war witzig und er war attraktiv und er war ein toller Quidditch Spieler und – Oh nein.  
Sie war in Potter verliebt. Sie schaute in Potters Gesicht, das so nah an ihrem war.

„Also Potter? Planst du in geraumer Zeit auch nochmal aufzustehen?" fragte Lily gespielt lässig. „Nicht in nächster Zeit, nein" erwiderte James.

Remus, Sirius und Peter zogen in James` Richtung ihre Augenbrauen zweideutig übertrieben hoch. Lily schaffte es schließlich unter James hervor zu kommen und stand auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung und nahm ihren Koffer. James` Augen weiteten sich. Er durfte seine Chance nicht verlieren. Er würde herausfinden ob sie ihn mochte oder nicht, in den, er vergewisserte sich anhand seiner Uhr, vier Minuten, die noch übrig waren bis der Zug abfuhr.

„Warte, Lily, ich muss mit dir reden!" Lily erstarrte. Sie kannte diese Prozedur. Er bat sie darum zu warten, sie tat das, er fragte sie, ob sie mit ihm ausging und sie wies ihn ab. Das durfte jetzt nicht passieren. Sie konnte nicht ja sagen, sie konnte auch nicht nein sagen. Aber James schien das nicht zu verstehen, denn er fuhr einfach fort.

Er lief auf sie zu, bis zwischen ihnen nur noch ein paar Zentimeter Abstand vorhanden waren. Lily hielt den Atem an. Warum war er ihr wieder so nah? Er war nah genug, dass sie die Sommersprossen, die über seine Nase verstreut waren, zählen konnte.

„Guck mal, Lily. Ich – Ich muss – tust du es?" Lily zog verwirrt ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie wär es wenn du dich nochmal wiederholst, diesmal mit richtigen Worten?" schlug sie grinsen vor. James grinste zurück.

„Nein, ich denke ich versuche es nochmal, diesmal aber ohne Worte" sagte er, bevor er sie an der Hüfte fasste und sie küsste.

Alle am Gleis erstarrten vor Schock und vergaßen, dass der Zug in drei Minuten wegfahren würde. Der Zug konnte warten. Darauf hatten sie Jahre gewartet.  
Lily war so schockiert, dass sie ihn nicht zurück küsste. Dann funktionierten ihre Sinne wieder und sie begriff, dass der Junge, den sie mochte, sie küsste und dass das ihr Moment war.

Sie schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals, zog ihn näher heran und küsste ihn mit so viel Leidenschaft, dass James total schockiert war.

Sie war es wert zu warten, dachte James und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Das Gefühl in seinem Bauch machten die vier Jahre, in den sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, wett. Der Geschmack ihrer Lippen auf seinen machte all das Nachsitzen, das er bekommen hatte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, wett. Dass sie ihn mochte machte alles wett.  
Sie lösten sich schließlich von einander, als alle, die um sie herum standen, bewundernd pfiffen.

„Es ist Zeit!" rief Sirius und grinste seinen besten Freund an. James grinste und schlang seinen Arm um Lilys Taille. „Ja. Ist es"

Lily lächelte zu ihm hoch, nickte und ließ ihn sie auf die Stirn küssen.

Jetzt, da sie akzeptiert hatte, dass sie ihn mochte, verstand sie nicht, wie sie ihn früher hatte hassen können. Die Art wie er sie geküsst hatte. Man konnte nicht einfach jemanden so küssen. Das war ein Kuss zwischen zwei Leuten, die füreinander geschaffen wurden und sie wusste das.

Sie kam sich verrückt vor, ihre Meinung über ihn so schnell zu ändern, aber da war etwas, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Das war ein `man muss dabei gewesen sein` Moment. Man konnte es nicht verstehen, wenn man seinen Blick nicht gesehen hatte, bevor er sie geküsst hatte oder das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf ihren oder sein Lächeln, als sie den Kuss erwiderte oder die Freude, die sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn noch nicht lieben konnte, sie gingen ja noch nicht einmal miteinander. Aber sie wusste, dass er ihr auf diese Weise wichtig war und dass sie ihn als einen Freunde liebte und sie wusste, dass, auch wenn etwas zwischen ihnen schief laufen würde, er ihr immer noch etwas bedeuten würde. Es gab jetzt eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Sie konnte es fühlen.

Remus schnippte mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihren Gesichtern herum.  
„Ich hasse es euer Techtelmechtel hier zu stören, aber der Zug fährt in weniger als einer Minute ab"

Das brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie liefen augenblicklich auf den Zug zu, diesmal ohne zu stolpern.

Als sie dort ankamen, betrat James den Zug und reichte Lily seine Hand. „My Lady" sagte er mit einer Verbeugung.

Lily kicherte, knickste und ließ sich in den Zug helfen. James zog sie mit ein wenig zu viel Kraft hinein, damit sie gegen ihn fiel. Er begann zu erröten, aber Lily zuckte nur die Achseln und lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Komm, Potter, lass uns ein Abteil suchen" meinte sie und lief davon.

Sie hinterließ einen Jungen, der wie ein Idiot grinste und seine Hand an die Wange hielt, die Lily Evans gerade geküsst hatte.

Ende des siebten Schuljahres

Lily stieg aus dem Zug aus und strahlte, währen d sie die Hand ihres festen Freundes festhielt. James und sie gingen seit dem ersten September miteinander, seit dem letzten Mal hier am Gleis und es lief super.  
Obwohl sie nicht glauben konnte, dass ihre Zeit in Hogwarts abgelaufen war. Sie schaute sich wehmütig um und erinnerte sich an all die Dinge, die an diesem Gleis geschehen waren.

„Traurig, dass alles vorbei ist?" fragte James, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte. Lily nickte. „In Hogwarts ind wir alle aufgewachsen. In dem Moment, wo wir das Gleis verlassen, verlassen wir den letzten Teil davon. Hier hat alles begonnen. Ich will nicht, dass es endet" Lily lachte leicht.  
„Das war das kitschigste, das ich je gesagt habe" James lachte. „Ja, aber es stimmt. Ich meine, kannst du dir ein Leben ohne Hogwarts vorstellen? Wir werden alle so anders sein" Sirius, der neben ihnen her lief, nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn ich euch nicht kennengelernt hätte, Leute, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht den Mut dazu gehabt, mich gegen meine Eltern zu stellen und würde jetzt die dunklen Künste studieren"

Remus tätschelte verständnisvoll Sirius` Rücken. „Wenn ich nicht hierher gekommen wäre, wäre ich niemals glücklich, wegen meines", er senkte seine Stimme ein wenig, „pelzigen Problems"

„Wenn ich nicht hierher gekommen wäre, hätte ich nichts von dem Selbstvertrauen, das ich jetzt habe, wegen euch, Leute" sagte Peter.

„Wenn ich nicht hierher gekommen wäre, wäre alles nicht anders. Petunia und ich wären immer noch Freunde, aber ich würde die kleine, schüchterne Schwester sein, nicht die Person, die ich wirklich bin. Ich würde das tun, was sie von mir verlangen würde, nicht das was ich tun wollen würde" sagte Lily.

James mischte sich ein. „Wenn ich nicht hierher gekommen wäre, hätte ich dich nie getroffen" sagte er und küsste Lily auf den Kopf.

Lily lächelte zu ihm rauf, runzelte dann aber ihre Stirn, als sie die Panik auf seinem Gesicht sah. „Was ist los, Potter?"

„Uhm, ich wollte nur sagen – Ich wollte dir nur sagen – dass ich mit Sirius sprechen muss!" stotterte er, drängte Sirius in eine Ecke des Gleises und trat frustriert gegen die Mauer.

„Warum habe ich es nicht gemacht? Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit und ich habe es vergeigt!"

„Komm runter, Prongs!" sagte Sirius. „Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein"

James spottete. „Keinen Grund um nervös zu sein? Was, wenn sie nein sagt?"

Jetzt war es an Sirius zu spotten. „Was, wenn sie nein sagt? Warum sollte sie nein sagen? Sie liebt dich und das erscheint mir als ein ziemlich plausibler Grund ja zu sagen"

James grinste etwas. Sirius konnte ihm immer Mut machen.

„Okay, ich mache es, Padfoot" meinte James, lief auf Lily zu, bevor er wieder zu feige war.

Er stieg auf eine Bank und rief: „Könnte ich bitte die Aufmerksamkeit von euch allen bekommen?"

Alle am Gleis drehten sich zu ihm um, die Rumtreiber, die Potters, die Evans` Eltern lächelten, denn sie wussten was er vorhatte, seit er sie eingeweiht hatte.

„Also, ich habe ein paar sehr schöne Erinnerungen an dieses Gleis. Hier habe ich Lily Evans kennengelernt, die Person, die ich auf der Welt am meisten liebe"

Alle lächelten rührselig wegen dieser hinreisenden Aussage, außer Sirius, der gespielt keuchte und laut flüsterte: „Ich dachte, ich wäre derjenige, den er auf der Welt am meisten liebt!"

James verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort. „Als ich sie das erste mal getroffen habe, habe ich sie gehasst. Ich habe sie dauernd geärgert. Dann wuchs sie mir langsam ans Herz. Wie eine Art Pilz"

Lily versuchte ihn zu schlagen, erreichte aber nichts, da er auf der Bank stand.

„Okay, wie eine Art Efeu. Am Anfang befürchtest du, es könnte giftig sein, aber dann siehst du, dass es nicht so ist und siehst die wahre Schönheit"

An dieser Stelle wurde jedes Mädchen, das zuhörte, schwach, sogar Lily, die normalerweise gegen James` Kitsch immun war.

„Tja, da wir schon mal hier sind, da wo ich Lily getroffen habe, wo ich Lily zum ersten Mal geküsst habe, wo Lily und ich zusammen kamen, will ich ihr eine Frage stellen"  
Lilys Augen weiteten sich geschockt, während Marlene und Alice hinter ihr qiekten. James stieg von der Bank herunter.

„Lily", sagte er ernst. „Ich liebe dich seit ich vierzehn war. Obwohl du mich immer abgewiesen hast, habe ich dich trotzdem weiter gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehst. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der beste feste Freund bin. Ich bin selbstsüchtig, egoistisch, arrogant und so viele andere Dinge, aber du machst mich zu einem besseren Menschen. Ich liebe dich seit vier Jahren und ich weiß, dass ich niemals damit aufhören werde"

James ging runter auf ein Knie.

„Ich bin jetzt nicht einfach ein Gentlemen und mache das auf traditionelle Art und Weise, auf meinen Knien. Ich gehe auf meine Knie und bitte dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen ann ohne dich zu leben und ich will das auch nicht. Lass es mich nicht müssen. Versprich mir, den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen"

Er atmete tief ein, holte einen extravaganten Ring heraus und fuhr fort.

„Lily Anne Evans, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen meine Ehefrau zu sein? Wirst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Erde machen und mich heiraten?"

Lily lächelte, hielt ihre Freudentränen zurück und nickte langsam. Die ganze Menge um sie herum brach in Applaus aus, als James den Ring an ihren Finger steckte. Lily schnappte sich seine Hand, zog ihn auf seine Füße und küsste ihn.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um James` Nacken und er hatte eine Hand um ihre Taille gelegt und die andere Hand siegreich in die Höhe gestreckt.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strahlten sie beide von einem Ohr zum anderen. Lily stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte in James` Ohr: „Du liegst übrigens falsch. Du warst der beste feste Freund, den sich ein Mädchen wünschen kann und jetzt bist du der perfekte Verlobte. Ich liebe dich so sehr"

James` Strahlen wurde noch größer. Ein Kompliment von Lily Evans war selten. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht mochte, aber sie machte halt nur wenige Komplimente. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nur schwer in Worte fassen, wenn sie es also tat, wusste er, dass sie es genauso meint. Wenn sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, gab es keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn auf der Welt am meisten liebte und wenn sie sagte, er wäre der perfekte Verlobte, dann war er das. Er vertraute ihr komplett. Sie log nie. Für ihn war sie perfekt.

„Ich liebe dich mehr" flüsterte er zurück.

Lilys Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. James hatte es getan. Er war ein Witzbold, er machte immer Witze, wenn er also etwas ernst zu ihr sagte, wusste sie, dass er es komplett so meinte. Er sagte viele Dinge, die als Witz gemeint waren, sodass es etwas besonderes war, wenn er ihr etwas sagte, das er wirklich fühlte. Es war nicht so dass er log, nicht wirklich. Es war nur so dass er sie die Liebe seines Lebens genannt hatte, die Worte also zu hören, war das besondere. Es war der Blick in seinen Augen, als er sagte.

James zog Lily in eine Umarmung, bis sie von Mrs. Evans, Marlene und Alice weggezogen wurde.

„Du bist verlobt!" kreischte Marlene und zog Lily in eine riesige Umarmung.

„Danke, Captain Obvious" erwiderte Lily lachend.

Mr. Evans schlug James auf den Rücken und meinte sachlich: „Sei gut zu ihr"

James nickte feierlich. „Ich würde ihr nie weh tun, Sir"

Mr. Evans lächelte und zog James näher zu sich. „Das hast du nicht von mir gehört, aber ich glaube du wirst ein viel besserer Schwiegersohn als Vernon, Bursche"

„Danke" sagte James, glücklich dass sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater ihm seinen Segen gab. Lily und er waren noch nicht lange zusammen, also kannte er ihr Eltern auch nicht so gut. Ihre einzige richtige Unterhaltung war per Brief gewesen, als er um die Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, Lily heiraten zu dürfen.

Er sah rüber zu seiner frischen Verlobten und strahlte. Lily sprach mit seinen Eltern und sie alle zusammen zu sehen, ließ ihn sich komplett fühlen. Die Menschen die er liebte, alle vereint. Lily, die Rumtreiber, die direkt daneben standen. Sie ließen ihn sein Leben lieben. Nicht sein Besen, sein Aussehen oder seine Beliebtheit. Nichts war wichtig im Vergleich zu ihnen.

Lily sah den nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf James` Gesicht. „Ist alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt.

James lächelte und legte ihre Hand in seine. „So lange ich dich habe, ist alles perfekt"

-

So, das war es – das Ende. Es war sehr viel Arbeit und ich würde mich wirklich sehr über einen Kommentar von euch freuen. Ich versuche selber immer viele Kommentare zu schreiben, da ich weiß, wie sehr das motiviert. Also schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr die Geschichte fandet. Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt, könnt ihr die Geschichte lesen, die ich gerade neu hochgeladen habe. Sie heißt „Christmas presents" und hat dasselbe Pairing. Da freue ich mich auch über einen Kommentar. :) Eure Jily.


End file.
